


it killed you like diseases (or: computer virus)

by eldritchbee



Series: Goretober 2020 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Brain Surgery, F/M, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Lobotomy, Love/Hate, Mild Blood, Other, or: Apathy/Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchbee/pseuds/eldritchbee
Summary: Her voice in his ear was something he didn't miss, but then even he had to admit that with it Enoshima Junko had entranced him. Even now, even in death.When she promised excitement, most often she delivered.---Izuru brings the virus in. Major spoilers for SDR2 & very minor spoilers / side mentions on DR:AE & DR3 (Future).For Goretober 2020 (prompt #10 - computer virus)
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Kamukura Izuru, Enoshima Junko/Kamukura Izuru
Series: Goretober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950091
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	it killed you like diseases (or: computer virus)

**Author's Note:**

> Shockingly little gore in this one. Mostly computer & animatronic based gore, kinda?

* * *

Her voice is in his ear, scratchy and hollow and strange between two hollow animatronic suits. 

The last time he heard it was - oh, what was time again? Day and night, seconds, hours, minutes, days, months, years were all so predictable and dull he’d stopped thinking about them long before she’d even found him. It was a long time, when halfway through her personal trial and execution he'd stood up and turned the television screen off. He’d already predicted the outcome of the trial, and at that point was simply waiting to see if she would really do it.

Knowing her, he'd predicted  _ yes _ , she would.

Then left the room before her fingers even touched the button. The more interesting thing was happening  _ outside _ , after all, the aftermath of the school’s doors opening as six students “graduated”, and fourteen others lie in wait to attack the school like vultures for her empty shell.

The more interesting things were the coordinates, blueprints, and codes she’d sent him just after the spears of Gunghir embedded themselves into Mukuro’s body.

( _ Your turn! Unleash the  _ V I R U S.  _ You’ll know when! _ )

  
  
  


“Hey, what’s up, fucker?” the black one cackles.

“Upupu! You found me!” the white one giggles.

“It’s  _ time _ !” they say together, in  _ her _ voice. 

His hands smash through their metal skulls all too easily. They laugh and laugh and laugh in her voice, scratchy and hollow and strange inside two hollow animatronic suits. “Have fun!” they say, when he pulls at the sinew of wires that filled up their empty heads. “I  _ hope _ the future will be one  _ you _ can’t predict!” and they snapped, easier than breaking a bone. Her voice in his ear was something he didn't miss, but then even  _ he _ had to admit that with it Enoshima Junko had entranced him. Even now, even in death. 

When she promised excitement, most often she  _ delivered _ .

(At the very least, she  _ irritated _ him, which was just enough emotion to float him along the otherwise  _ unbearably _ dull seconds, hours, minutes, days, months, years.)

***

The signal Naegi comes across may be partially thanks to  _ luck _ , but not in the way he might think.

If “Super High School Level Luck” exists, it exists for Kamukura Izuru. He is, after all, an amalgamation of “talents” planted into the shelled out corpse of some nobody no one would question or miss. Naegi Makoto certainly have  _ luck _ on his side when they meet, but  _ he _ has it as well. The luck to come across Fujisaki Taichi’s computer. The luck to have Fujisaki Chihiro’s talents inside of him. The luck that it was Naegi - who had a hard time being suspicious of others - instead of Togami or Kirigiri.

After all, Naegi doesn’t say anything when Izuru turns to face him in that broken down building. He can’t get out much more than gibberish when Izuru walks towards him. He freezes in place, mouth dropped open, when Izuru holds his hands out and turns his wrists up.

It may very well be luck that the last member they were looking for was so easy to catch, and so Naegi never even questioned that there might be a reason.

No one even bothered to frisk him before throwing him on the boat with Komaeda.

(They had to work fast, after all, Munakata was getting suspicious.)

It may be  _ luck _ that Naegi Makoto gathered up the members of Despair and whisked them away to Jabberwock Island before the Future Foundation could stop them. But whether it was good or bad, whether it was Naegi’s or Kamukura’s (or even  _ Komaeda’s _ ) remained to be seen.

***

He looks at the pod with interest, following the tightly packed cords to the wall. In his hands he holds the brains of her nanobots,  _ her _ brain,  _ her _ true legacy.  _ I can’t get this to the main computer _ , he realizes quickly,  _ I have to carry her with me, even into that space. I have to be Patient Zero. _ He imagines it the way he imagines his earliest memories: scientists with masks and white coats, the cool metal and sharp cuts against his scalp and in the spaces between his eyebrows and eyes, times when the anesthesia was wearing off too fast and they were all so entranced by their project they hadn’t even noticed their subject was waking up. He imagines planting  _ her _ into the shell that was his body the same way they planted  _ talent _ into his. He wrinkles his nose at the idea - she had to know that would happen, it was just irritating enough that she would force it to be so. 

He can hear her laughter again, an obnoxious whisper in his ear that makes him swat at it like a fly. Behind the door that closed him into the room he overhears Naegi and Togami arguing.  _ We know the identities of all the others, we don’t know his. What if he’s - _

_ All the more reason, with Neo World we can figure it out. It’s the safest possible place to put someone who, by all means, may be more dangerous than he looks? _

_ Wrong _ , Izuru thinks.

It was luck that Togami didn’t have the chance to do a background check on him, luck that they were so rushed. He got to work quickly, to make it so the download of whatever was left in his scarred and torn up brain would carry  _ her _ gruesome thoughts into the system itself. It’s more  _ fun _ than he’s had in a long time: each time he pulls at a wire, twists it, burns and cuts his fingers and gets messy blood over the boards that contained  _ her _ brain. 

It was luck that he was done just in time, shifting back to the seat he’d been instructed to stay on just as Naegi opened the door. 

And when all formalities were done, he settled himself into the pod.

***

When she was still alive, when she dragged him behind her as a sort of lieutenant, she liked to play with his hair. Her nails were like claws in his skull, and she would wrap locks several times around her wrist and  _ pull _ with no warning, laughing whenever he became irritated enough to shove her away.  _ I didn’t know you had so much emotion left in you! _

He felt it now, the way she would wrap and wrap and  _ pull _ so they both left the physical world altogether and dissolved into pure code. The way her red nails dug so tightly into his scalp, so even as they broke off into 0s and 1s, every bit of her clung to every bit of him. Her voice is  _ in him _ now, laughing endlessly, because now one half of her was one half of him and they both were  _ in _ . And then, so was a third person, some nobody who no one would question or miss. 

He - they - felt her nails relax, felt her palm on their cheek, and heard her voice again in their ear:

_ Your turn!  _

_ Tell me when to let go, I-zu-ru! When you get lazy? When you relax? Should I bring a storm to wake you up? Izuru? Just tell me when! _

She kisses his cheek once, and then the bright island sky forms above them all.


End file.
